A Supernatural kinda story
by AnaCarolinaMarrero
Summary: While hunting on a job, Claire Pierce finds that she is not alone. The Winchester brothers are also on the chase of the nest of vampires. With the death of her father, she is left to be taken care of by Sam and Dean. She has never worked with someone, she's used to doing the 'solo' charade. During her time with the Winchester brothers she starts to fall for Sam.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

While hunting on a job, Claire Pierce finds that she is not alone. The Winchester brothers are also on the chase of the nest of vampires. With the death of her father, she is left to be taken care of by Sam and Dean. She has never worked with someone, she's used to doing the _'solo'_ charade. During her time with the Winchester brothers she starts to fall for Sam, but the problem is, Sam hasn't gotten over the loss of his girlfriend Jessica. He is still blaming himself for her death. Will she be able to make him believe otherwise, or will she give up on him?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_**Three days ago...**_

I was training in the gym when I received a call from my father.

"Hello." I said through the phone.

"Claire, meet me in two hours. You know where." It's all he said before hanging up.

…

"Dad?" I said when I arrived at my destination. It was an old storage, where my father kept most of our hunting stuff. He appeared from behind the shelf on my left, holding a folder in his hands.

"Here." He said handing me the folder. I opened it and saw some pictures. It was my mom. I looked at my father, struck with shock.

"What's this?" I asked him.

"It's the tail we have on your mother. She's in a nest of vampires, not far away from here. Twelve hours away top. The nest has about 10 to 15 vampires. You can't take it all on your own."

"Is that a joke? You know I can take 20 vampires."

"No you can't Claire. I'll look for someone to help you on the case. End of discussion." With that he turned around and left me there.

_**Present day...**_

I've been watching these vampires for three days. They have moved. I saw my mom. Ten years ago she was turned into a vampire. I was watching them and received the thousandth call from my father. He thinks I can't get them without him, well I'll prove him wrong.

I got out of the car and went to the trunk, where I keep all of my weapons. I got my shotgun, my Colt 1911, my silver knife and a couple of shots filled with dead man's blood. I started walking through the woods that was near the nest carefully, straining my ears for any sort of sound.

I heard something to my left so I moved to the right and hid behind a tree. I saw two figures at the distance - two men. They split up and one started walking in my direction. I put my shotgun on the floor and grabbed my silver knife. He looked human to me so I wouldn't hurt him, if he didn't make me do so, that is.

He turned around and I got out of my hiding place. I walked behind his back and when he turned around I knocked him down. Thank God for Krav Maga classes. I put my knife around his neck. I hear shouting to my right and take my gun out of my back. As I'm pointing it to that direction, the other man appeared with a gun on his hands.

"Put it down or I'll slit his throat in two." I pointed at the man standing.

"Wow, take it easy." He said. He put the gun down and lifted his arms in the air.

"Kick it to me." I commanded. He complied quickly.

Looking closely, the man standing had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The one I had pinned down to the floor had shoulder-length brown hair and brownish eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked to the one on the floor.

"We're here looking for someone." He said.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Gilbert Pierce."

"What?" I asked in shock. I retrieved the knife from his throat and lowered the gun. "Idiot." I muttered standing up and started walking. "You're the Winchester brothers, aren't you?" I asked both of them.

"I'm Sam, this Dean." Sam said. I need to come up with a lie. Dad sent them to find me. I can't tell them it's me.

"Tell Mr. Pierce that the person you're looking for is not here. I know who he's looking for. I'm here because of that too."

"We know it's you Claire." Dean, I'm guessing, said. Dammit they know who I am.

"How do you know it's me?" I asked turning around.

"Your father showed us a picture." Sam said.

"Dammit." I cursed under my breath. "Well, you can leave. I can do this alone."

"Wow, hold on there Wonder Woman." Dean said. "You can't take a nest of vampires all by yourself."

"Oh God, I'm not stupid. I'm not inside, you moron. I'll stay on sideways." I was finishing my thoughts when another man appear. "Who are you?"

"Jeez, Cas don't do that."

"I'm sorry. You found her?" He asked Dean.

"Yeah, she's standing right there." Dean said pointing me. The dude looked at me. He walked over to me. "Hello, I'm Castiel."

"Who? Oh, right, the angel. I've heard about you. As much as I'm enjoying this little reunion, I have work to do. Excuse me." I said and turned around. I picked my shotgun from the floor and left.

...

It was night already and I was watching the vampires again. They all go out at night so they already left the nest. I got out of the car and gathered my things. I walked to the vampire's nest and went inside. It was huge and empty.

I was looking around when I heard a sound coming from the door. I hid as fast as I could. Vampires. My mom among them.

"Wait." My mom said holding a hand out. They all stopped. "There's a human in here." She said sniffing around. She pointed to the guy next to her to go left. She was coming in my direction. She almost found me when another sounds was heard. My mom turned around and I thanked whoever made that noise. I started to run for the door when my mom noticed me.

"Over here." She shouted to the other two but they didn't follow me, just my mom. I was already out the door. I got my gun ready and shot her. I missed.

I ran to the forest. When I was deep into the forest I climbed a tree and stayed there until she passed me. Seconds later when I was on the tree she stood on the ground.

"You're near. I can smell you." She said.

"Oh really." I said as I jumped down from the tree, pinning her down to the floor. I took her hands and held them up above her head with one my hands.

"Claire." She said, recognition written all over her face.

"Hi mom. It's been a long time. Ten years has it been?" I tell her. With my free hand I take the syringe with dead man's blood and showed it to her. "Do you know what this is?" I ask her. Turning the syringe to her face. She nodded. "Good." I take the cap out and stick it in her neck. She screamed. Minutes later she was weak and almost unconscious. I let go of her and stood on my feet.

I see movement on my peripheral vision and I take my colt out and pointed. Sam and Dean appeared.

"Oh, you are about five minutes late to the show. What a shame that you guys missed it." I said snapping my fingers.

"Who's she?" Sam asked.

"That's my mother. The reason I'm here." I said.

"And you took her out on your own?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I'm more than what meets the eyes." I turned around and stood my mother.

"Need help?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I said. Sam walked to me and threw my mom over his shoulder. We walked to my car and I opened my trunk. Sam threw her inside. I closed it. "Well thanks for the help. I'm going to take off now. The dose I gave her should last 4 to 6 hours. You are free to tell my dad I'm fine and that I'll be in touch." I climbed in my car. When I was going to close the door, a hand stopped it. "What?" I snapped.

"You can't be alone now. They'll be looking for her. You need us and you know it." Dean said. I gotta admit he is right. But I don't work in group, I work solo.

"Sorry. Can't. I work solo." I shook his hand out and closed the door. I started the engine and left.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was in my hiding place, my mom tied to a chair. Her hands on the back. I was waiting for the dead man's blood effect to pass. I was cleaning my knife when she moved. The effect was going to pass in any minute. I grabbed the syringe that was on the table and undid the cap. She woke up and looked at me.

"Hi mom. Missed me? Did you sleep well?" I asked sarcastically. She looked around. "You are on a dungeon. Twenty feet underground." I said to her confused face.

"Let me go, please." She pleaded. I dropped a little of blood on my knife and walked to her.

"Here is how it's going to work. I'll ask the questions, you answer them. If not I'll cut you with this knife with dead man's blood, which I bet hurts a lot on your skin." She looked at me terrified.

"You are not the daughter I left." She said.

"Oh, mom, I don't have time to do a walk down memory lane. You left dad and I. You turned into a monster." I walked to her back and lowered my mouth to her ear. "The kind of monsters I hunt down and kill. Enough with the chat." I said walking to face her. "Who is your leader?" I asked her. She looked down at the ground. "So this is how we are going to play? Fine with me."

I took the knife from the table and showed it to her.

"You thought I was lying? You were wrong." I said as I cut her with the knife on the arm. She screamed out in pain. "Who is your leader?" I asked again. She didn't answer. I cut her this time on her right cheek. She screamed again.

"Elijah!" She screams. "Elijah Smith." She said. "He is the first vampire who existed. He turned the others."

"Is he the one who turned you?" I asked. She didn't answer. "Answer me." I said cutting her.

"No he is not!" She screamed in pain.

"Then who did?" I yelled.

"Dimitri Azarov." She said this time without any trouble.

"Where is he?" I asked this time more calmer.

"Bulgaria is the last location he was."

"What part of Bulgaria?"

"The capital. Sofia." I turned around and put the knife down. I took the syringe and faced her. "No please I answered all of your questions. Don't do this." She pleaded. I ignored her and stabbed the syringe in her neck. She cried out in pain. She was knocked out by the time I had removed the syringe.

I was on the debate of whether I should call my father or not. I picked my phone and dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Where the fuck are you?" He yelled through the speaker.

"I'm okay." I said in a bashful voice. "I have great news. I have mom." I said so he could be proud of me.

"You what?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's knocked up but I have her - and I also know who turned her. I'm already looking for him. He's in Toledo, Ohio." I said. I heard a sound coming from the door at the far end. "I'll call you back." I said and hanged up.

I picked up my gun loading it with dead man's blood bullets and looking everywhere around me. There was nothing, just my mom unconscious. As I turned around I see a shadow pass by. I aimed and started walking in that direction. When I got there I saw nothing.

I heard a window glass shatter behind me so I jumped and hid quickly. Vampires. How did they find me? There's five of them. I can't take them on my own. I picked my knife covered in dead man's blood from the table beside me. When I started to stand up one of the vampires noticed me.

"There." I started running to the door, all five of them on my tail. I turned around and shoot them. I got one who fell to his knees.

I kept running to the forest beside the cabin but got lost in the woods. I didn't see a rock on the floor that was precisely on my path, tripping over it and falling flat on my stomach. I heard the vampires coming closer. When I stood up, I fell again because I sprained my ankle. The vampires caught up to me and surrounded me.

"Well look what we have here." One said. He knelt down beside me and took a handful of my hair jerking my head back. "Had fun with our friend?" He asked me sarcastically, laughing. With my hair still in his hand he forced me to stand up.

"What do you want?" I asked in a menacing voice.

"She has an attitude Kurt." Another one said. They all laughed.

"We just want to chat." Kurt said with a smirk on his face.

I laughed. Not a single trace of humor in my voice. "Since when do vampires only chat?" I asked him. I remembered I had a pocket knife on my leg. "Can I seat on the floor? My ankle is killing me." I said. Kurt jerked my head back forcefully. His nose touched my neck.

"Fresh blood. Mmmm." He said using his tongue to taste my skin, making me shiver. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I remembered my Krav Maga classes and what the instructor told me to do in situations like this.

_***Flashback***_

"_Concentrate Claire. Close your eyes and relax." My Krav Maga trainer, Corbin said. "Breath in and breath out. Now when you are surrounded, what you do?" He asked me, recapitulating what he just taught me._

"_See who my opponent is." I said with my eyes closed. He was also a hunter and he was training me to be a better hunter._

"_What you do when it's a shapeshifter?" He asked._

"_I kick him on the knee and look for something silver." I said._

"_Good. When it's a vampire?"_

"_Snap his wrist and use dead man's blood."_

"_Great but what happens when you are out of dead man's blood?" He said._

"_I try to knock him or her out and run as fast as I can."_

"_What if he has you pinned to the floor like this?" He asked me and pinned me to the floor. Taking my wrists above my head._

"_I do this." I said. I lifted my legs and caged his on mine. In one swift movement he was the one on the floor. I took my hands out of his grasp and hit him on the throat. I stood up._

"_Good work." He said standing up. "What about if he has you like this?" He asked while he got behind me and held me in place._

_I elbowed him, stomping on his feet and knocking him to the floor in one fast movement._

"_Great. You are ready." He said._

_***End of flashback***_

A sound on the woods shook me out of my thoughts.

"Who's there?" Kurt asked one of the guys. The guy disappeared through the woods. I saw my gun a few feet away from me. I did as I was trained. In one quick move I elbowed the vampire and ran to the gun, falling to the ground.

I aimed as fast as I could and shot. I hit one of the guys. Two figures appeared and they were shooting too. I aimed to Kurt and when I tried the trigger it didn't work. Kurt was on top of me, his fangs out, he was ready to bite me. When out of nowhere his head was chop off, his blood splashing me on the face.

When I opened my eyes I saw Sam.

"Are you alright?" He asked extending his hand to help me stand up. I took it and when I stood I almost fell but instead found myself being held by two strong arms. "I take that as a no." He said. He laughed and I laughed too.

"It's my ankle. It's sprained." I said shrugging.

"Here let me help you." He said wrapping his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulders. We started walking and saw Dean a few second later.

"What the hell were you thinking? Taking off like that?" He said furious at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said to him. "You are not my father."

"Yeah but we are in charge of you. If something happens to you, your father will kill us." He said.

"Well I'm fine." I said.

"Yeah, I can see that." He said sarcastically. I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"My mom. I need to see if she is still inside." I said looking at Sam.

"We need to get you to a hospital first." Sam said concerned.

"A hospital?" I started to laugh. "You're kidding right? It's just a sprained ankle. I'm not going to die." I said. "Fine, if you guys won't take me, then I'll go myself." I snaked out of Sam's hold and started jumping in the direction of the cabin. I got to the porch and I knew that Sam and Dean had been following.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't go in there like that. What if she's awake?" Dean asked.

"There's one way to find out." I said as I climbed the steps and opened the door. My mom was nowhere to be seen. "Dammit."

"Good, she's not here. Let's go." Dean said to Sam and me.

"I'm not going with you." I said to them.

"Listen up princess, while you are in my watch, you'll do as I tell. End of story. Grab her things and let's go." He said turning to Sam.

"Fine. But just until I go back to my place which will be in less than twenty-four hours." I said.

"Why don't you grab her things, while I help her get in the car?" Sam said to Dean.

"Fine." Dean said storming inside the cabin.

"Why he is such a…. control freak?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know. I think it's better if I carry you to the car." Sam said to me. I nodded and he scooped me in his arms bridal style. I saw their car, it was a Chevrolet Impala SS black.

"C'mon. We have to go before more vampires come." Dean said opening the door for Sam. Sam put me on the seat with ease and really careful. Dean threw my stuff.

"Hey watch it!" I said, annoyed at his attitude.

"Yeah, whatever." He said climbing in the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"We need to stop at my father's house."

"Oh hell no." Dean said.

"Dean!" Sam said turning to Dean.

"Fine." Dean gave in.

A few hours later we were parking at my father's driveway. The house was lit and his car in the driveway as well, so he was home. I opened the door and Sam was already there standing next to me.

"Thanks." I said to him. We walked to the door and I used the spare key that was hidden under one of the steps. When I opened the door and let myself inside, the house was a mess.

"I'll be right back." Sam said and disappeared. I walked slowly to the closet under the stairs and picked the riffle my father keeps there. I saw it was loaded. I started walking through the house and everything was a mess. Papers everywhere and the cushions were broken. The first floor was empty. When I was making my way back to the stairs I saw Dean and Sam.

"Go check the basement. It's through that door." Dean complied and I was surprised. Sam followed me. I climbed the stairs one at a time, at a slow pace, Sam right behind me. We got to the second floor and I told Sam to check the rooms on the right side while I checked the ones on the left.

I was on the last door already, my father's study. The door was half opened. I pushed it open and what I saw was something horrible.

There splayed on the floor, all covered in blood, was my father.

"Claire I…." Sam said behind me. My legs failed me and I almost fell but Sam, once again, caught me. The tears began to pool my eyes. One fell off my cheek.

"The basement is…" Dean said joining us in the study. "Get her out of here." He said to Sam. Sam nodded and scoop me up in his arms. He got me downstairs and sat me on one of the sofas - what was left of them. He went to the kitchen and brought me a glass of water.

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling." Sam said holding my hand.

"I just called Bobby, he will be here in a few hours. He's going to clean up this mess." Dean said coming down the stairs.

"What could have possibly killed him?" I asked with a shaky voice. No tears falling down. I won't allowed them. I'm not weak, that was what my father taught me.

"Probably the same vampires that were there in the woods with you." Dean said, cold.

"Dean give her a break, her father is dead upstairs." Sam said standing up and defending me.

"I'm going to look through his files to see if something or someone was following him." I said standing up. Sam tried to help me but I stopped him. I got upstairs again and went to my father's office. His body was now covered with a bed sheet, I'm guessing they put it on him.

I went to his desk and started to look through his drawers. There were files upon files but nothing that could be of actual use.

I was looking through a file when two papers flew out of it. I put the folder down and picked the papers. They were envelopes. Two. One was addressed to me and the other to Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Sam! Dean!" I screamed. Seconds later they were at the door.

"What?" Sam said concerned. I stood up and walked to him. I handed him the envelope. "What's this?" He asked confused.

"A letter from my father. I found it in a folder with yesterday's date. I have one too." Dean looked at me confused. "Don't look at me I didn't write them." I walked to the desk and picked mine. I left the room and Sam and Dean followed. I got downstairs and sat on the same spot I was. I opened the letter and read it.

'_Claire,_

_If you ever read this, it's because I'm dead. If this happens I want to tell you how proud of you I am. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and if you ever find your mom tell her that I love her. You will be left with everything I owned. It's on my will which Joseph has in a safe in Switzerland. You turned out to be a better hunter than I was, and for that I'm thankful. Because it means you'll know how to defend yourself in the real world. There is also something you'll have to do. That will be my death wish to you. Don't ever leave the Winchesters side. They will make you an even better hunter. If you ever need the help I always gave you, call Bobby Singer. He is the best on giving information and looking through books. He is also a hunter and a good friend of mine. I love you my child. Don't you ever forget that._

_With love,_

_Dad'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

If I tell you that my father's letter didn't leave me shocked I would totally be lying. Me, being in the charge of Sam and Dean? How could he? Was he out of his mind?

"Oh hell no." I heard Dean said taking the letter form Sam's hand.

"What is it?" I asked from my spot on the sofa.

"Your father is what it is." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam warned him.

"What? It's true. Here, read the letter he left us." Dean said walking to me and handing me the letter. I started to read it.

_'Dear Sam and Dean Winchester,_

_If you are reading this it's because I'm dead. Simple as that. I know that what I'm about to ask you to do for me is a lot and if you guys do it I will be in your debt from the other side. My dead wish for you guys is that you guys take care of Claire. Don't let her out of your sight under any circumstances. By all means she'll be the new addition to your club –if you guys have one. I also gave her a letter letting her know that she should always be by your side, and that no matter what, you guys will take care of her. I also let her know that Bobby was a friend of mine and that if she needs any kind of information she'll call Bobby._

_I'm trusting you guys with my greatest treasure. Don't let me down. Not when I'm dead. I know your father raised you well and I know you guys will do the right thing._

_My sincere thanks from the other side, _

_Gilbert Pierce'_

"It says the same thing as mine. He asked me to never leave your side. He said it was his dead wish to me." I said shocked. I don't work in groups, dad knew that. Now out of nowhere Sam and Dean are in charge of me? "I can't go with you guys. I don't work in groups."

"It's ok, we get it." Sam said in a gentle voice, walking over to me.

Sam sat next to me on the sofa and wrapped an arm around me. In that moment I lost it. I started crying. Sam only hugged me tighter and said soothing words to me.

I don't know how much time passed, until I realized I wasn't on the sofa anymore. I stirred and saw that I was on my old bedroom.

Apparently I fell asleep on the sofa. The last thing I remember was crying on Sam's shoulder, him saying soothing words on my ear.

"Hey, I see you that you woke up." I heard Sam say from the door. "How are you feeling?" He asked walking to me and sitting on my bed.

"I've been worst." I said, sitting up on the bed. He chuckled. "Thanks." I said in almost a whisper.

"No problem. I kind of know what you are going through. My father died 5 months ago." He said shrugging. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. "Just know that if you need us. In any moment, any hour, just call us and we will come to you. No matter what."

I just nodded. "How long was I sleep?" I asked.

"About five hours. Not much. Bobby arrived an hour ago and took care of..." He trailed off and didn't finished his sentence, but I knew what he meant.

"Was he buried or cremated?" I asked.

"We cremated him. It was...the fastest way to get rid of his body." He said, giving my hand a squeeze. A tear fell from my left eye and he caught it with his thumb. "It's ok." He said involving me in an embrace. I started sobbing on his shoulder while he rubbed my back in a comforting way, all the while he kept saying comforting words in my ear.

"Why him? Why not someone else?" I asked between sobs. He just kissed my head and hugged me tighter.

Once I knew I was done crying, I broke the embrace and cleaned my tear-stain cheeks.

"Better?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. Again thank you." I said while I stood up from the bed. "Now, where is this Bobby guy. I must meet him."

"He's downstairs." Sam said standing from the bed and opening the door for me. "After you." He said bowing to me like a door man.

I chuckled. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said smiling.

We make our way downstairs and I see Dean with a not too old man. They looked in our direction and I saw pity in the old man's eyes. I don't want anybody's pity. I have survived on my own until now, I will keep doing it without the help of anyone.

"Claire, you woke up. How are you holding up?" Dean asked.

"I'm good." I said and turned my gaze to the old man. "You must be Bobby. I'm Gilbert's daughter, Claire." I said extending my hand to him. He shook it.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about your father, I knew him well enough and he was a good man. You were his little princess. He talked a lot about you, every time we went hunting together." He said.

"You and him used to hunt together?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "Yes, I know him since... since your mother became a vampire." He said. "I'm the one who turned him into a hunter."

"What? He told me a friend of his was the one responsible for his new lifestyle. But I never thought it was you." I said surprised. "Wow."

"Yeah... but anyway, my condolences. He was a good friend of mine, I've known him my whole life." Bobby said.

"Wow, wait." Dean interrupted. "You knew him from before he was a hunter?"

"Yes. We went to school together. Didn't he tell you?" Bobby asked looking at me.

"No, he just told me you guys were really good friends. That's all." I said.

"Anyway, you cleared everything? No loose ends?" Dean asked and I know what he meant. He meant my dad.

"Everything is cleared." Bobby confirmed.

"We all should go our separate ways from now on." I said. "It was nice to meet you guys. Thank you for saving me twice." I walked over to the door and opened it. "Close the door when you leave." I said and climbed down the steps of the porch.

When I was opening my dad's car, someone yelled to me.

"Claire wait up." I turned around and saw Sam walking over to me.

"What is it?" I asked him, opening the truck and checking what was inside. I had everything my father owned. Shot guns, knifed, rosaries, holy water, everything.

"Remember what I said. We are just one call away. You call and we go to you. Okay?" Sam said putting a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"Of course I'll remember." I said with a smile.

"Don't hesitate to call us - better yet you can call Castiel and he will..." Someone interrupted Sam.

"You called me?" It was Castiel.

"Dude don't do that." Sam said turning to Castiel. "Anyway, remember what I said." I nodded. "Take care." He said hugging me.

"Goodbye Sam." I said into his chest. He kissed my head.

"Goodbye Claire." I broke the embrace and hopped on my father's car. I started the engine and drove away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**One year later…**_

I was on the gym practicing Krav Maga with Corbin and I was kicking his ass.

"You have lose touch Corbin." I said while knocking him to the floor.

"That's what you think." He said wrapping his legs around my waist and in one swift movement my back was against the mat and Corbin was towering me.

"Nice move." I said. He falls down on the mat next to me and I sit up. I stand up and help him up. I hear the faint buzz of my phone and go to where my stuff is. I look through my bag and find my phone. I see a caller Id unknown. I picked it up. "Hello?" I say.

"Claire?" I hear a familiar voice say at the other end of the line. It was Sam Winchester.

"Hello Sam." I said taking a tower from my bag and wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Great it's you. I was afraid it wasn't going to be you." He says and I chuckled.

"Yeah. What's up?" I said.

"We need your help." He says.

"Sam I told you a year ago I work…" I start to say but he interrupts me.

"It's about you mother." He says. I stopped everything I was doing and direct all my attention to the phone call.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"We came across a nest of vampires and she was on the nest." He says. "And now we have her." He said.

"Sam she is waking up." I hear Dean say.

"Look I got to go, I'll text you the address." He says. I don't know why I'm doing this but before my mind registers what's happening I'm packing all my stuff and walking out the gym to my car.

"Yes. I'll get down there as soon as possible." I said and hang up. I start my engine and drove off. A couple of minutes later my phone vibrated and it was a text from Sam with their address on it. I was a good fifteen hour drive from where I was right now. I wasted no time and head in the direction.

On my way to the location I saw a gas station and I stop to refill. I filled my tank and went to the bathroom to change my gym clothes. I change into some jeans and a t-shirt with a leather jacket. When I was finished I take a look of myself in the mirror and fix my hair into a high ponytail.

I exit the bathroom and head to my car, jumping in and staring the engine.

Fifteen hours into the drive and I still haven't arrived to the location Sam and Dean were. I was beginning to feel a little tired. I saw a motel at the far end of the road and I pulled over. I got out of the car and went to my trunk and picked my spare suitcase. I picked my shotgun, a few knives, a bottle of salt and holy water. I locked my car and head to the reception counter.

In there was and old, fat, bald man, almost asleep. When I opened the door a bell rang and he woke up.

"Welcome to Bella Vista Motel. How can I help you?" He asked. He had a name tag that read _'Ted'_.

"A room just for the night." I said. He nodded and picked a paper from one of the splint in the back. He hand it to me along with a pen.

"Sign here." He said pointing to a space at the end of the page. I took the pen and sign. He took the paper and looked at me. "Credit card or cash?" He asked.

"Cash." I said looking through my backpack. I found my wallet and got the cash out.

"That would be a total of $95.67." He said. I hand him a $100 bill and his eyes shoot open. He looked at me and then back to the $100 bill. He took it and he gave me my change along with a key. "Second floor." He said

"Thank you." I said and left. I walked over to the stairs and went to the second floor. I looked over to the key and saw the room number. _256_.

It took me at least five minutes to find my room, but I found it. I put the key on the key hole and open the door. I fumble around the wall to find the switch. When I turned the lights on I found a small but cozy room. I closed the door and put my backpack on the bed and open it. I got the salt out and start spreading it on the windows frames and on the door entrance.

When I finished I went to the bathroom to have a shower. I turned the faucet on and thank God that at least this motel has hot water. Once I finish showering, I brush my hair and listen to my phone ringing. I walk over to the nightstand and pick it. It's Sam.

"Hello." I said through the speaker.

"Hey, Claire." Sam says a little high pitch. He coughed. "Sorry. Mmm… Dean and I were…"

"No hold on, you were wondering, not me." I heard Dean say at the far end of the line. I hear Sam laugh nervously.

"Anyway…" Sam says and I laugh. "How far are you?" He asked.

"I'm near… I think." I said.

"Well… we are leaving to get some sleep. Don't worry your mom has a lot of dead man's blood on her system I don't think she will wake up in a while." He said.

"Ok. I'm actually at a motel not far from the direction you gave me." I said.

"Good. Then I guess I'll call you on the morning." He says. "Sure." I said.

"Goodnight." Sam says.

"Goodnight Sam." I say and hang up.

I put my phone back on the nightstand and crawl under the covers. Sleep slowly takes over me.

The constant buzzing of my phone on my nightstand woke me up. I open one eye and close it quickly because of the sunshine entering of the windows. I fumble around the nightstand to find my phone. I found my phone by the time it had stopped ringing. I reluctantly stand up from the bed and went to the window to close the blinds. Once I close them I can open my eyes. I turn the nightstand lamp on and look for my phone.

I unlocked it and see that I have three miss calls from Corbin. I yawn and throw my phone on the bed and walk over to the bathroom. I splash some cold water on my face and then brush my teeth. I go to my backpack and look for some clothes. I put some jeans and a plaid shirt on. I put my boots on and head out of the room once I have everything pack. I close the door to the room and when I turn around I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at the person. The person I bumped in to, turned out to be Sam. "Sam, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Claire, you were staying here?" He said. I nodded. "We are staying here too." He said.

"Really?" I said. Sam nods and hugs me. I hug him back.

"Come, Dean is here." He said braking the embrace. He start walking and I follow him. We walked down some hallways and then Sam stopped at a door. He got a key out of his pocket. He opened the door and let me in. I got inside the room and saw Dean on the table with the computer on.

"Hey Sam, I think I have a case." He said. He turned around and saw me. "Claire, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"She was staying in here." Sam say. I look over to Sam and then back to Dean, nodding.

"Well, it a good thing, we can use the help in this new case." Dean says to me. I furrow my eyebrow in confusion. "It's a nest of vampires and they have a leader." Dean says.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Dropping my backpack in one of the beds.

"The leader is Dimitri Azarov." Dean says. The world around me stopped spinning. I turned to look at Sam and Dean.

"Claire." Sam says - after what feels like hours – shaking a hand in front of my face. I shake my head from side to side.

"No that's not possible. The last time I tracked him he was back in Sofia, Bulgaria." I said looking at the both of them.

"How long ago was that?" Sam asked.

"Six months ago." I said. "After that I lost track of him. He is the one who turned my mother." I said pacing the room.

"He was the one?" Dean says. I stop pacing the room and looked at him.

"He is not only the one who turn my mother, he is the one Elijah Smith trust the most." I said.

"Who is Elijah Smith?" Sam asks.

"He is the first vampire that ever existed." I said. Sam and Dean look at me perplex.

"Are you serious?" Dean say. I nodded. I went to my backpack and got my laptop out, turning it on. I place it on the table besides the other laptop. I scroll down my photo library, looking for a picture of Elijah and Dimitri. When I found it I show it to Sam and Dean. Dean's eyes pop open. He turned his laptop around with a picture of Dimitri in it.

"That's Dimitri." I said pointing at Dean's computer screen. "And this is Elijah." I said pointing at Elijah in my computer. "This was taken by a friend of mine in Sofia, six month ago." I said.

"Okay, so now we know who Dimitri is, and who he works for, we need a plan to capture him." Sam says.

"I watch him six months ago. He never leaves the nest without his bodyguards, which are vampires too. Well trained." I said, showing them a picture of Dimitri's bodyguards. "But they have a weakness. Blood. They are always hungry and that can be a way to capture them." I said looking at them. They both look at me.

"What are you suggesting?" Dean asked.

"You use me as bait…" I start saying but Sam interrupted me.

"Oh no. Not going to happened." He said. I looked at him and so did Dean.

"Why not. They know who I am. They know my mother…" I said and stop talking. "That's it. My mother." I said excited. Dean looks at me confuse and so does Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks.

"They have another weakness, they never leave one of them behind or in danger. If we use my mother as a bait to get to Dimitri he might come to us." I said. "He is kind of obsess with my mother. That's why he turned her in the first place." I said shrugging.

"And you decide to leave that little detail out until now?" Dean asks. I nodded.

"So now we need a plan." I said.

"Whoa, what happened to the _'I work alone'_ thing" Dean says emphasizes quoting the _'I work alone'_ thing.

"When it comes to the ones that hurt me or my family, I don't work alone at all. Besides, Elijah was the one who order to kill my father. And he is waiting for the right time to kill me too." I say shrugging. "And I want both of them death." I say. "So do you guys." They look at each other. Sam nods and they look back at me.

"Okay, but first we need plan." Dean says. I laugh.

"First we need to pay a visit to my mom, then we start working on a plan." I said closing my laptop and putting it back on my backpack. I slump my backpack over my shoulder and head over to the door. "I should book a few more night in here. I'll be right back." I said. I opened the door and head over to my old room. I open it and left my backpack there picking my wallet, my phone and my keys.

I walk over to the reservation counter to see the same old, fat and bald man from last night.

"Have any other $100 bills for me?" He asked. I fake laugh and walk over to him.

"Sort of. Turns out I need to stay a few more nights." I said.

"How many?" He asks.

"Three days." Someone says from behind me. It was Sam. "So does me and my brother." He says standing next to me.

"Yeah, three days." I said to the old man. He eyes both of us but shrugs it off.

He turns around to get some papers and a pen.

"Are you sure you guys are brothers?" He asks Sam. I looked at the old guy bewildered.

"How dare you…" I start to say but Sam interrupts me.

"It's ok, we get that a lot. Yes I'm sure he is my brother." Sam says laughing. We sign our papers and pay the old man.

We got out of the lobby and I was heading back to my room when Sam got hold of my arm.

"Hey, want to go grab something to eat?" He asked me. I take a look at my wrist watch and saw that it was _9:35am_. I nodded and follow Sam to the Impala.

"Isn't Dean going to get mad that you used his baby?" I asked. Sam laugh and I join him. I hop inside the Impala and put my seatbelt. During the ride to the nearest dinner Sam and I talked about what has been of our lives in past year. I'm surprise that they stop the world from the apocalypse. I, on the other hand had been on the tail of Elijah and Dimitri. Until six months ago when I lost track of them and just work on whatever I could get my hand in.

When we arrived to the dinner, we seated at a booth at the very back of the diner and order our meals. Before I knew it, our meals were finish and Sam and I catch up in almost everything. Plus we talk a bit about ourselves and got to know each other better.

"You know, you and I have lots of things in common." Sam says out of the blue.

"Why you gave up on college?" I ask him.

"I…" He says and sighs. "I went looking for my dad." He says with his hands on his pocket, whilst we were walking back to the Impala. My mouth opens in an _'o'_ shape, understanding what he meant. "He died a few years ago." He said.

"I'm sorry. I know the feeling." I said and we both laugh.

"I figured." Sam says. We arrive to the Impala and he opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I say as I climb inside the car.

On the ride back to the motel Sam told me anecdotes of his childhood and his college years, and his girlfriend, Jessica.

"So she died?" I ask Sam while getting out of the car in the motel parking lot.

"Yeah, just like my mother." He said walking over to me. We start walking over to the rooms and I watch Sam from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok. I moved on." He says, but I can hear the doubt on his voice. The rest of the walk is quite. None of us say a word.

"Thanks for breakfast." I said to Sam once we are at my door.

"Anytime." He says smiling. "I'm going to see what Dean is doing." He said.

"I'll go with you." I said. Sam nodded and I follow him back to his room. When we got there we saw Dean on deep concentration listening to his iPod. He was rocking out to _'Back in Black'_ by _AC/DC_. Sam look at me and I laugh.

"Sorry that you have to see this." He said and walked over to Dean, unplugging his ear buds. Deans instinctively got his gun out of his back and point at Sam. Sam lift his hand in the air in surrender.

"Damn you Sam." He said lowering his gun. "Don't do that." Dean turned to me and I laugh.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, we better start coming up with a plan. And it better be fast. Elijah and Dimitri move really fast."

"Then we better get started." Sam said.

Before we knew we came up with a plan.

"So that's the plan then? No changes?" We all look at each other and nodded.

"Great. We work on it tomorrow." Dean said and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked him.

"To sedate Isobel, she is weak, but I don't trust vampires." Dean said putting his coat on.

"I'm coming with you." I said standing up as well. Dean nodded and I follow him.

"Guys wait up. I'm coming too." Sam said following us. We all climbed in the Impala and drove to the place where my mother was hidden.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We arrived to the place Sam and Dean were hiding my mother. It's was an old warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Dean parked the Impala at the back of the building to hide it from the human eye.

"We're here." Dean says while killing the engine.

"Do you think she's awake?" I asked Sam while getting out of the car.

"I hope. If not I'm pretty sure she is really weak." He says.

We start walking to the back door of the building, Dean gets his shot gun out and so does Sam.

"Stay behind me. Just in case." Sam says and I nod. Dean opens the door and we all walk inside the building, me always behind Sam. We walk until we see the only light on the building illuminating a slump body.

"Is that her?" I asked in a whisper, afraid that if I talk to loud I might wake her up. Sam nods and we walk until we are standing in front of my mother. Shockingly she is still unconscious.

"Wow, I never thought she would still be unconscious." Dean says and I chuckle.

"I know how to wake her up." I say. "Do you have a knife?" I asked them. Dean nodded and handed me a knife.

I lift the sleeve of my shirt and make a cut on my arm. I let the blood drip down my arm while I hand the knife back to Dean. I put my arm in front of my mom's nose and she stirs in her sleep.

"Claire what are you doing?" Sam whispers loudly to me. He grabs my forearm and takes me away from Isobel.

"I'm waking her up, you idiot." I said yanking my arm away.

"You're putting yourself in danger." He says. I roll my eyes at him and go back to Isobel. I put my arm back to her nose and her eyes flutter open.

"Claire?" She asks confuse.

"Hi mom. Sleep well?" I ask sarcastically. "I hope my friends here, the Winchester brothers, treated you well. Although coming from them I would not expect that." I say cleaning my arm and covering my wound.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"You see mom, there is one thing I want from you. You help me, and I'll help you." I said pacing the room. "You don't help and I won't hesitate to chop your head off." I said shrugging.

"What do you want?" She asked me. I look at Sam and Dean and they both nod.

"I want Dimitri." I said looking at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I want to kill the monster that turned my mother into another monster." I said. She looked terrified to say the least.

"I can't do that. I will be betraying them." She said her voice trembling.

"Then I guess I have no choice. Dean hand me the ax." I said extending my hand to Dean. I felt the weight of the ax in my hand. "I'll give you two seconds to say yes or no to my proposal. You hand me Dimitri and you live. Otherwise I'll kill you." I said showing her the ax. Her eyes went wide. "One..." I said walking around her and lifting the ax in the air. "Tw..." I start to say but she interrupted me.

"Fine I'll help you. What do you want?" She asked. I hand the ax back to Dean and he smiles and so does Sam.

"You will give me Dimitri phone number and I'm going to call him. That it's the only role you play in here." I said. She nodded. I picked my phone from my back pocket.

"_545-344-7850_." She said. I dialed the number and brought the phone to my ear. It was answer on the second ring.

"Hello?" A deep voice said from the other side of the line.

"Hello Dimitri." I said in a cheery voice.

"Who's this?" He asked, his Bulgarian accent really thick.

"It doesn't matter who is this, what it matters that I have you beloved it Isobel." I said. I looked over at Sam and he was already preparing the knife with dead man's blood.

"I want proof." He said.

"Want proof? Here why don't you listen yourself." I said taking away the phone from my ear and putting it in the air. I saw Sam walking close to Isobel and cutting her in the face. She scream out in pain.

"Please not more. It hurts." She begged. I put the phone back to my ear.

"Was that proof enough?" I asked. I heard him cursed in - what assume is - Bulgarian.

"Listen up kid..." He said but I interrupted him.

"No you listen up. If you wanna see her again, alive may I remind you, you'll do as I say. End of story." I said. "I can easily kill her with the snap of my fingers."

"What do you want?" He spit into the phone.

"Simple, you'll turn yourself in." I said.

"You want me to trade myself for her?" He asked.

"Yes. We both know you'll do anything for her. You have twenty-four hours to decide. Or I'm killing her." I said hanging up the phone.

"That went well." Dean said.

"You didn't say anything about hurting me." My mom spat.

"You see..." I said bending at her level. "To make it believable, Sam needed to do that." I say. "Put her out." I said looking at Sam.

"No please." She begged. I nodded looking at Sam. He nodded back. He got a syringe of the table and took the cap out. "You're a monster." My mother said to me.

"Oh you see mom, I'm going to kill the monster who turned you into another monster, because that monsters killed the only family I had left." My mom looked at me confused. "Yes mom, your beloved Dimitri killed dad a year ago. And I'm going to make him pay in the worst way possible." I looked over at Sam and nodded.

He didn't hesitate and bury the syringe into my mom's neck. She screamed in pain and then passed out. He took it out and dispose of it.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked. I sat at the chair next to Dean.

"I don't know, wait for Dimitri to call. I gave him an ultimatum of twenty-four hours, let's hope he calls." I said.

"What should we do in the remaining time?" Dean asked.

"Maybe we should go back to the motel." Sam suggested. I nodded.

"That's a great idea." I said standing up. "Is she going to be out for a long time?" I ask Sam while pointing to my mom.

"For a few hours. We can come back at night." He said. I nod.

We exit the warehouse and hopped into Dean's car.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry." Dean said staring the engine.

"It's ok. We both had breakfast already." Sam said.

"You what?" Dean said turning to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked looking at him.

"You have breakfast? And forgot about me?" Dean said pointing to himself.

"When you say it like that, yes we did." Sam said shrugging.

"Can we just move and go to the same dinner we went. It's just down the road." I said exasperated.

Dean turns back to the road and the car starts to move. We leave the warehouse in the back and Dean heads for the dinner.

...

Once Dean is settle and his food is being order he calms a bit.

"Ok, so the plan has gone well so far. We just need to wait until Dimitri calls." I said taking a sip of my coke.

"It has, which it's a little weird." Dean says.

"Yeah. It looks too good to be true." Sam says.

"Let's just keep our eyes open." I said. They nodded.

The food arrived minutes later and Dean digs in fast. I just sipped on my coke thinking of what would happen if everything went wrong.

"Claire?" Sam said from beside me, making me snap from my world of thinking.

"What?" I say turning to him.

"What are you thinking?" He asks me eating from his salad.

"What would happen if everything went wrong." I said honestly. Sam stop chewing and Dean stop lifting his burger mid-air. "What?" I asked. Sam swallowed down his food and Dean set his burger down.

"Don't think about that." Sam said taking my hand in his and giving it a little squeeze.

"Yeah. Nothing will happen. Trust me." Dean said lifting his burger again and taking a bite of it. I smile at them, not really feeling it.

"Ok." I said in a whisper. The rest of the meal it's quite and when Sam asks for the check I'm more than happy to get out of the dinner than ever.

When we were exiting the dinner, my phone rang with and unknown number. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said standing frozen in place outside the dinner, Sam and Dean by side watching me intensive.

"I'm calling." I heard Dimitri's Bulgarian accent on the other side if the line.

"Wow. That was fast. Why the hurry?" I asked sarcastically.

"I want Isobel back." He spat.

"Why? Do you miss your little toy?" I ask, he takes a sharp breath.

"No." He said.

"Oh, you love her. How? Vampires are incapable of love. After all they're dead." I say. Sam and Dean catch up on the conversation.

"I want her back." He sounded almost desperate.

"Fine. I'll call in three hours and tell you the details." I said hanging up. "He called after all." I say to Sam and Dean.

"So what now?" Dean asks.

"Now for step two of the plan." I say. Sam opens his door and I climb inside the Impala. Dean turns the engine on and we drive back to the motel.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been exactly three hours since Dimitri called. It was now time for part two of the plan. I was at Sam and Dean's hotel room.

"When are you going to call Dimitri?" Sam asked me. I looked up from the computer to him.

"In a minute. I need to think what I will say to him." I said sighing. I stood up from my chair walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I'll be right back." I said. I opened the door and exited the room. I walked outside to the parking lot and exhale. I looked through my pockets and got the pack of cigarettes out. I putted one in my mouth and light it up. I took a drag of it and exhale the smoke lowly.

"You smoke?" I heard someone say behind me. It was Sam.

"Only when I'm stressed. Which is almost every single day." I said shrugging.

"Wow." He simply said. I took another drag from my cigarette. "Since when?" He asked.

"Since when what?" I asked confused.

"Since when you smoke? The last time we saw each other you didn't smoke. Was it after your father died?" He asked. I looked down at the ground.

"Practically." I said.

"There another stress relievers you know?" he said approaching me. "Like going to the gym." He said as an example.

"I already tried that it didn't work. I also tried drinking. I didn't like it." I said taking another drag from my cigarette.

"What about reading? I heard it's a good stress reliever." He said standing in front of me.

"I don't have time to read unless it has to do with a case." I said.

"Ok, I give up." Sam said. I laughed. I took the last drag of the cigarette and throw it on the floor. I stomped the tip of my boot to it.

"Don't worry I'm not a chimney. I only smoke once, maybe twice a day." I said shrugging. Sam looked at me. "C'mon. We need to call Dimitri." I said walking away from him. I walked back to Sam and Dean's room. "Let's do this." I said once I was inside the room. Dean looked up from the TV. I walked over to the table and picked my phone. Sam walked in and walked over to me. Dean did the same, turning off the TV. I looked through my recent calls and dialed the last called. "This is it." I said. Dimitri answer on the second ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello Dimitri." I said.

"So how are we going to do this?" He asked, cutting straight to the chase.

"This is how we are going to do it. You will meet me at the direction I will text you. No guards, no vampires around." I said. "If I see any of those monsters around besides you, the deal is over and Isobel is dead. Got it?" I said.

"What do you mean no guards?" he said.

"I mean that you will only be the one there. No one else." I said.

"So you want me to go alone?" He asked.

"Yes. That's exactly what I want." I said.

"That's outrageous." He said. "You can't actually expect me to do that." He said. "I'm the eldest of the vampire race. I can't just walked around without bodyguards." He said.

"You come with any of your guards and I'll make sure you see how I kill Isobel." I said. "I'll text you the location." I said and hanged up. I looked at Sam and Dean and they are looking at me.

"Well…" Dean started. "How it go?" He asked. "What did he said?"

"He asked why he couldn't bring any guards. That's the only thing he was most worried about. More worried than the fact that I threatened him with killing Isobel right in front of him." I said.

"Wow." Sam said.

"I know. So should I text him the address now or should we make him wait a little?" I asked.

"Let's torture him a little. Let's go check on Isobel. When we arrive at the place Isobel is hidden you text him the address." Dean said. I nodded and headed over to the door. I opened the door and got out walking over to the Impala. I hopped on the backseat and put my seatbelt on. Sam and Dean followed. We arrived at the warehouse the guys were keeping my mother. I got out and walked to the door. I got my phone out and type a text.

'_Hayswood Hospital, Maysville, Kentucky. You have 24 hrs to get here.'_

I typed the number and hit 'Send'.

"Ok, the location is sent." I said out loud. Dean and Sam looked at me and nodded. My phone vibrate in my hand.

'_Ok.' _Was the only reply.

"He got it." I said. Dean opened the door and got his gun out. I looked at him.

"Just in case." He said shrugging. I scoff and walked past him, inside. Sam laughed behind me. I turned the lights on and my mom was still pass out on the chair. I took my knife from my pocket and reopen the wound I did early. I put it in my mom's nose and she started to wake up. I covered my wound and face her.

"Wakey, wakey." I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Claire?" She asked weak.

"Of course it's me mom. Who else could it been?" I told her. "Did you guys brought it?" I turned around and face Sam and Dean. Dean nods and go looks around. He opens a cooler and gets a bag of blood out of it. He walks over to me and gives it to me. I turn to mom and smile. "Ready for some AB+?" I asked her.

She looks at me and then at the bag of blood. I walked over to her and put the little tube on the bag in her mouth. She started sucking the blood from the bag and hummed. She closed her eyes and sucked. In less than five minutes she was done and more awake. I gave the bag to Sam.

"Are you all set up now?" I asked her.

"For what?" She asks.

"To see your beloved, Dimitri." I tell her. "In about 24 hrs we are going to see him. And in less than 24 hrs he's going to be dead." I told her.

"So you're going to go forward with your plan?" She asks.

"As a matter of fact yes. And Sam and Dean here are going to help me." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"We've been over this already, he's a monster that turned you into a monster and killed dad. I want him dead." I said.

"You're not like this. I know you." She said.

"What you know about me? You turned into a monster." I said.

"But I'm still your mother. I raised you. And I didn't raised you like this." She said.

"You didn't raised me. Dad did. You turned into a monster and left me." I said, my voice shaking. I felt the tears burn in my eyes. Sam walked over to me.

"Sam, maybe you should cool down a little." He said in my ear. "You can do this like that." He said and I nodded. "Dean take care of her." Sam said to Dean. Sam grabbed my hand and led me out of the warehouse. I looked through my pockets and got my cigarettes out. I lit one and took a drag of it. I blew the smoke out. "Better?" Sam asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"So I knock her out again." Dean said appearing.

"Good. We should put her on the trunk already. We need to get going. And we need to stop at the hotel to check out." I said stomping on my cigarette.

"I'll go get her." Dean said.

"I'll go with you." Sam said. He turned around and followed Dean. I stood outside waiting for them. They came back minutes later with my mom in arms.

"Claire, can you open the trunk." Dean said throwing me the keys. I catch them and went to the Impala. I opened the trunk. Sam and Dean throw my mom inside. Her hands and feet were tied with metallic tape. Dean closed the trunk.

"Good. Now let's pack what we have here and then we go back to the hotel." Dean said.

"I'll help you guys." I said. We walked back to the warehouse and packed. "We are we going to put this?" I asked. "The trunk is kinda full." I said.

"That is a good question." Sam said. I laughed.

"We put it in the backseat until we get to the hotel and then we put it into your trunk." Dean said.

"That is a good idea." I said. We put everything in the backseat beside me and we head back to the hotel. Once there, we pack our stuff and do the check-out. Dean puts his stuff on the trunk of my car.

"I guess you'll be following us?" Sam said.

"That'll be correct." I say and Sam smiles.

"Good." He said looking at the ground.

"Get a room." Dean says from his car. I blush and look down at the floor.

"Keep your phone in sight." Sam says to me.

"I will." I say hoping on my car. "Dean you know where are we going, right?" I asked Dean.

"Of course I know." He says.

"Good. You'll lead the way." I said closing my door. Dan got in his car and so did Sam. It was going to be a long drive.


	8. Chapter 7

We were in the border between Michigan and Indiana, when suddenly Dean and Sam parked beside the road. I parked behind them and got out of my car. Dean and Sam got out and walked over to me.

"We got a call from Bobby." Dean said.

"And?" I asked.

"There's a case on Hilliard, Ohio." Sam said.

"It's an arachne." Dean said.

"Do you guys need help?" I asked them.

"No I can take it alone. You and Sam go ahead." He said.

"What about my mom?" I asked them.

"I'll keep her in dead mans blood, she should be out by the time I get to Ohio and then I'll inject her more so she's out until I get to Kentucky." He said walking back to his car.

"Are you sure we'll have time?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said looking at us.

"Okay, hit us up if you need help." Sam said. Dean nodded and climbed on the impala and drove off. Sam and I looked at each other.

"You drive." I said climbing in the passenger side.

"But it is your car." He said smiling and I instantly knew he was joking. He walked to the drivers side and climbed in. "I'm joking." He said putting his seatbelt. I smiled at him. He drove off.

It's been a couple of hours since we split with Dean. It was starting to get dark. We've been in the road nonstop.

"Sam when's the next pit stop?" I asked Sam tired.

"Like half an hour for here I think." He said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said. In that moment his phone rang. He got it out of his pocket. "It's Dean." He said. He answer the call and put it on speaker. "Hello!" Sam said.

"The son of a bitch is out." He said.

"Good. Where are you?" I asked him.

"Passing Cincinnati. What about you guys?" He asked us.

"Almost in Ohio." Sam said.

"I expect to be in Ohio in the next couple of hours." Dean said.

"Shall we meet near the place or in the place?" Sam asked.

"In a motel." Dean said.

"How's my mom?" I asked him.

"Out like a rock." He said.

"We let you know the motel and send the address." I said.

"Okay." He said and hanged up.

"Look the pit stop." I said pointing to the bunch the lights in the middle of nowhere. He turned into the direction of the lights.

Sam parked the car and we got out of the car. We went to the trunk and got two guns, just in case. We walked inside the tavern and it was empty. Just some drunk guy on the bar, the bartender, Sam and I. We walked over to the bar and sat down on the stools.

"What can I get ya folks?" The bartender asked.

"Do you serve any food here?" I asked him.

"No ma'am we don't. There's a dinner a couple of miles from here." He said.

"Thank you. We'll have two beers please." I said.

"Sure thing." The bartender said.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be back." I said to Sam.

"Okay." He said. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. After I was done using it, I walked back to where Sam was. I sat beside him a drank my beer. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said standing up. We walked out back to the car.

"Hello Moose." I heard someone with a British accent said. We turned around and saw a short man dressed like a business man.

"Crowley." Sam said.

"This is Crowley?" I asked shocked. "This is the king of hell?" I asked laughing.

"What's so funny darling?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing." I said suppressing my laughter. "I just thought the king of hell will look more..."

"Handsome?" He said.

"Scarier. More scarier." I said.

"Whatever. Can I get to know what are you guys doing here? What business you have in this side of America?" He asked.

"Not your business?" I more asked than said.

"Careful honey, I would watch my mouth if I were you." He said walking over to me.

"And why is that?" I asked defiantly.

"We're here to catch some vampires." Sam said shielding me.

"And where's Dean?" He asked. "I have some business with him." He said.

"Ohio." Sam said.

"Good." Crowley said and disappeared. Sam sighed and turned to me.

"You have some guts." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"To talk to Crowley like that." He said. "I don't have the guts to talk to him like that." He said walking to the trunk of the car.

"I'm not scared of him." I said walking beside him. He opened the trunk I dropped my gun on it. Sam did same.

"You know he can kill you with the snap of his fingers, right?" He asked me.

"I know. Still, I'm not scared." I said.

"You should." Sam said. We hopped back on the car and we went on our way to the motel near the asylum we were meeting Dimitri.

On our way there we stopped at the dinner the bartender mention. And as he mention, the dinner was a couple of miles away from the bar we were a couple of minutes ago. When we finished eating we got back on the road.

It was a little over midnight when we arrived at the motel. The motel was called "Brown's Motel". It was a couple of minutes from the asylum we were meeting Dimitri. We parked and got out of the car. We went to the reception to check-in. In the reception counter was an old lady with red short hair and long nails, with make-up too heavy it make her look like a drag queen.

"Howdy, how may I help you?" She said in a southern accent.

"Just a room." I said.

"Sure thing doll." She said. She looked for a key on the rack behind her. "How many nights are you guys staying?" She asked us.

"Just one." I said.

"That'll be $62.45." She said.

"Do you take credit cards?" Sam asked her.

"No honey. There's an ATM outside beside the vending machines." She said.

"It's ok. I have it." I said looking through my backpack. I got my wallet out and payed the lady. She gave me the change along with the key, while Sam signed. "Thank you." I said to her.

"Just in case, there's a condom machine over there." She said pointing at a machine beside her. I blushed and Sam laughed from embarrassment.

"We're not a couple." Sam said.

We got out of there and walked back to the car. We opened the trunk and got some gunshots, salt and hex bags. The room key read 455. We walked to the room. I slid the key onto the key hole and open it. Once open the door we saw on single king size bed.

"I'm going to change the room." I said closing the door.

"It's ok." Sam said holding the door. He entered the room and I entered behind him. "You'll take the bed and I wait until Dean gets here." He said waking to the table and setting his backpack there.

"Okay." I said walking to the bed. "I'm going to shower. Do you wanna go first?" I asked him.

"No, you go first." He said smiling.

"Okay." I said standing from the bed and walking to the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it. I turned to the shower and turned the faucet on, letting the water warmed. At least this motel has hot water. I undressed and hopped on the shower. I let the warm water calm my nerves. I shower fast, afraid I might run out of hot water. I towel dried my hair. I wrapped the same towel around my body and got out of the bathroom, my clothes in one of my hands.

"At least there's hot water." I said to Sam. He had his back to me. He turned. His eyes opened wide.

"That's good." He said nervous.

"You should shower now just in case." I said.

"Yeah." He said turning around again and walking to the bathroom. He closed the door and I heard it lock.

I threw my clothes on the bed and rummage through my duffel bag for clean clothes. I got a pair of jeans and a sweater. I put them on quickly. I was combing my hair when I heard the bathroom door open. Sam walked in with just a towel around his waist, exposing his perfect toned chest and abs. He caught me staring and I turned my face embarrassed.

"I'm going to get some food from the vending machines." I said picking my wallet. I picked the key from the table and left in a hurry. I got to the vending machines and got some chips and soda. I walked back to the room and by then Sam was fully dressed.

"I just texted Dean the address of the motel." He said and I nodded. I handed him a bag of chips and a soda.

"Not the healthiest of meals but it'll help." I said. We ate out chips and drank our sodas in silence. I read the time on my phone, it read 1:36am. "We should go to sleep." I said looking at him.

"Yeah you go to sleep and I'll wait for Dean." He said.

"Sam... Dean won't be here until early on the morning, like at 5am or something." I said. "The bed is big enough. I don't occupy the whole bed, we can share it." I said shrugging.

"Claire..." He started to protest but I stopped him.

"No Sam... C'mon." I said lifting the covers of the bed. "C'mon." I said urging him to come.

"Fine." He said walking to the other side of the bed and getting inside.

"Good boy." I said getting in the side opposite of him. I turned around and turned the lamp on the nightstand off. "Goodnight Sam." I said.

"Goodnight Claire." He said. I closed my eyes and fell sleep.


End file.
